


Wonderland

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Books, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: John might be an assassin but he wasn’t a cheater. That’s why when he spotted Josephine the first time at the antique flea market, he stepped back immediately, when he saw her wedding ring. But was she really married?
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 43





	Wonderland

It had been a while since John had the time to hunt for some old books. He was trying to cut back his work for the high table but that was easier said than done. His last contract had taken him to Russia, and he had to postpone some of his customers at his other business. Bookbinding and restoring from old books. Something about it made him reach a relaxation level he didn’t know was even possible.

But now he was off for the rest of the year with nothing on his plate but the 5 books he had to finish. Still, he hadn’t found the edition of “_Alice in Wonderland_” he was supposed to bind.

Searching for a unique book was how he had found the antique flea market just outside of New York. It was a chilly but sunny day. Unintentionally his eyes searched for his favourite booth, which always was next to the frozen yoghurt stand in the summer. But now during the winter there was a stand with hot beverages next to it.

John had been coming here for at least 4 years. He had been searching for one book when he first came, but ended buying six old books, because he had been running out of questions to ask Josephine. It had been her first time at the flea market too. Having moved here only a couple of months ago to live in the house her father had lived in, before he died. She had gotten the house and an impressive amount of books. Three garages, a basement and an attic full of books to be exact.

“Safe to say, my father loved books.” She had joked as she had talked to John the first time he had visited the booth.

John came back to the flea market every month from that day on.

“What got you into bookbinding John?” Josephine, or Josie for friends, had asked him once. They were sitting on a bench at the frozen yoghurt stand, enjoying the sun shining on their faces. It had been early spring and as soon as the first traces of sunlight fought themselves through the clouds Josie had insisted on inviting John for a frozen yoghurt.

That was also the first time he saw the ring on her ringfinger. He had been coming here today with the intention of finally asking her out. He never had even thought of her being married.

“It was a hobby first but it seems like I did something right because people came actually looking for me after I made my first books.”

“What kind of books are you restoring?” Josie had asked, as she crossed her legs turning her body towards John.

“Everything really.”

“That’s very informative, Thank you John.” Josie had joked before she had put a spoon full of frozen yoghurt in her mouth. He caught himself starring at her lips, before he faked a cough and laughed.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” Josie had smiled.

It had been a good 3 months since he had last been here. He saw that she was busy talking to a customer, so he kept himself busy, looking through the different books she had with her today. She was wearing a royal blue coat and a yellow scarf. Josie saw him from the corner of her eyes and gave him a tiny smile as she was packing the books for the man she had been talking too.

She hadn’t seen John in a couple months and had been worried that something had happened to him. Even with knowing him for so many years they had never exchanged phone numbers. Which she found odd, but didn’t ask further questions. She knew where he lived though. And she might have driven by the house a couple times in the last weeks to always find it laying in the dark.

“John, you’re back!” She smiled at him, when the customer left.

“That almost sounded like you missed me.” John joked, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Me?” She asked hiding a grin. She did miss him. There was no one in her life she really could talk too about everything. Somehow seeing John once every month became the highlight of the month.

“Yes, you Josie.” John grinned at her as he saw the blush creeping to her cheeks, her brown eyes watching him.

“Well the next time you go MIA it would be nice if you can give some kind of heads up.” She said walking around the table to stand next to him.

“Because I’d like to think that somehow we became friends over the last years and I was kinda worried something happened to you, when you just disappeared.” She bit her lip as she confessed that to him, looking up into his soft brown eyes.

“I… I didn’t…” John began, his brows furrowed.

“It wasn’t my intention to worry you, I’m sorry.” And John couldn’t help himself, as his hand came up, his fingers brushing over her cheek. Closing her eyes only for a moment, as she felt his fingertips on her cheek she sighed and opened her eyes.

“Apology accepted.” She winked. “What you been up to these last months?” She asked.

“Travelling for work.”

“Oh?” She asked.

“Yeah. But now I’m back and I’m searching for an early edition of _Alice in Wonderland_ to restore.”

“I might be able to help you with that.” Josie grinned.

“Really?” John kept looking over the books spread out on the table in front of him.

“Oh not here. I have them in the basement of my house. I keep all the early editions I have found in the many books from my Dad there.”

“You have more?” John asked.

“Oh, Honey. You have no idea.” Josie chuckled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Can you bring it next month?” John asked.

“What about you come by say…” She looked at her watch. “7 pm? I could make us some dinner?”

John was surprised by her invitation. That wasn’t anything he had prepared for. He glanced from her eyes down at her hands, seeing the ring on her finger. Josie followed his eyes to her hand.

“John?” She asked.

“Would your husband be okay with you bringing strange men by?” John asked hesitantly. Josie narrowed her eyes.

“Husband? Wha…?” She began as she looked down at her hand again. Her Grandmothers wedding ring… And suddenly it all clicked. All the times he disappeared when she thought they were getting closer. He thought she was married.

Stepping closer to him she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“I’m not married John.” She said, a little smile on her face. She pulled the ring of her finger and reached for his hand to lay it on his palm.

“See? It says _For the love of my life, 04.04.1966_. It’s my grandmothers wedding ring. It just felt right to wear it on the finger it’s supposed to be worn at. It’s also a very resourceful weapon to fight of creeps.” Smiling she sucked her lip in. John took the ring from his palm, reading the words.

“So you’re not…?” He asked, not finishing the sentence. She shook her head.

“And you and me could…?” John continued and she grinned as she nodded her head. Chuckling he shook his head.

“You are the only creep I wouldn’t fight.” Josie chuckled with him.

“Wait… Creep?” He put his arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

“A very handsome creep.” She clarified.

“Is that so?” He pursed his lips, his hand on the side of her neck, his thump running over her lip. Josie suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time, as she felt John’s thump on her lip.

“Keep wearing that ring.” John said quietly before his lips captured her in a deep kiss. Josie was very thankful for his arm around her. Her arms sneaking under his opened coat to hold on to his back, as she parted her lips for him. She sighed as she felt his tongue exploring hers.

A cough behind her let her jump, making John laugh. Turning her head, she blushed at the grinning woman with a book in her hand.

“7 pm.” She said looking up at John. Grinning he nodded before he kissed her quickly once more and let her go back to work.

John found himself outside of her house at exactly 7 pm, knocking on her door, a bottle of wine in his hand. For some reason he was nervous. He still couldn’t believe that Josie hadn’t been married. All this time they could have been together, but thanks to him not having the guts to ask her…

His train of thought was interrupted when she opened the door, a black cat on her arm. Her hair was braided on one side, her face tilted upwards to look at him.

“John.” She smiled, patting the cats head who looked also at John.

“I brought Wine.” John said, returning her smile and couldn’t help himself as he leaned down to kiss her softly. She could get used to this. Carefully setting her cat Henry down to the ground, he fled immediately inside the house, she crossed her arms behind his neck, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands on her waist as he carefully picked her up, just so he could walk in and close the door behind him, making her giggle.

“John…” She groaned as one of his hands sneaked under her shirt, caressing the skin on her back.

“Hm?” He asked, kissing her jaw.

“I cooked dinner…” She said hoarsely, biting her lip as he sucked on her earlobe.

“And?” John hummed, his nose brushing against her cheek.

“I’m hungry.” She swallowed, trying to control her breathing. She tilted her head to the side to look in his eyes.

“Then let’s eat.” He smirked, kissing her again before he left her standing in the hallway, walking in the direction he supposed the kitchen to be.

“I have never seen so many rarities in one place.” John whispered amazed as he looked through the shelves. The walls in the basement were covered by big, dark wood bookshelves with endless amounts of books in them. A ledge in front of the shelves made it easier to set a book down, once you had found one. After dinner Josie had wanted him to show the basement with the rare books. She had already searched for the three editions of_ Alice in Wonderland_ she knew her father had. Standing with her glass of red wine, leaning with her hip on the ledge of the shelves she watched John look through the books. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol, John or the books but she didn’t want to wait anymore.

Setting her wine glass down, she saw John’s eyes shifting to her, as she pulled on the belt of her wrap dress. John put the book back into the shelf he just pulled it out of and turned around to Josie. Slowly she let her hands wander up to the fabric covering her chest to pull it down. John watched her with hungry eyes, as she slowly stepped toward him, her dress hanging around her like a robe. There was little to no fabric covering her breasts.

Josie wasn’t even able to take two steps towards him, before she found herself pressed with her back to the bookshelf, John’s lips on hers. One of his hand buried in her hair to keep her face close to his, she felt his other hand running down her waist, down to her thigh, pulling it up to bring it around his waist. She gasped when he began to roll his hips against hers.

“John…” She moaned, biting her lip, as he kissed her jaw, her collarbone, the top of her breast.

“Yes?” He groaned, his tongue teasing her nipple through the fabric of her bra.

“Fuck…” She cursed, her head falling back against the books behind her. The hand that had been on her thigh now wandering up her inner thigh ever so slightly brushing over her wet panties. She heard him chuckle. Her hands coming to both sides of his face she pulled him up to look at him.

“Fuck me, John.” She whispered and kissed him hard. He leaned down to pull down her panties, while she hastily opened the belt of his pants, pulling the zipper down. Pulling her up, so she was sitting on the ledge he shoved his pants and boxers down. She felt his fingers teasingly running through her folds, making her moan out loud when he rubbed her clit.

“So wet for me.” He groaned into her ear as he replaced his fingers teasing her, with the tip of his cock. Quickly she opened the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin on hers. She felt the muscles on his back tense when he finally and slowly pushed into her. Moaning she threw her head back. His lips were on her neck as he slowly buried himself completely in her. Giving her time to get used to his size he stilled, kissing up her neck to her jaw. When she began to roll her hips he kissed her hard and began to move. Her legs crossed behind his waist she met his movements, moaning his name.

John reached for one of her hands pushing it above her head to hold it there, as he thrusted harder. The sound of hard breathing and skin slapping on skin filled the room, making them both even more aroused. Bringing his other hand between their bodies he began to rub circles on her clit.

“Yes…” She moaned, biting her lip. John looked at her. A blissful smile on her face as he felt her clench around him, moaning out his name, while he fucked her through her orgasm.

Josie still felt her legs tingling from the aftermath of her orgasm when John’s thrusts became heavier.

“Come inside me babe.” She whispered against his ear and he growled as he buried himself deep and spilled inside of her. Sighing she kissed his head as he tried to steady his breathing.

“That was…” She began.

“Yeah.” John said and they both chuckled. His lips found hers in a loving kiss, before he pulled out and helped her carefully stand on her feet.

She felt their joined arousal slowly running down her thighs.

“I don’t know about you…” She began as she crossed her arms around his neck.

“But I’m in the mood for a long soak in my bathtub.”

John nodded and picked her up, making her shriek.

“You don’t even know where my bathroom is.” She giggled.

“I will figure it out.” John grinned and kissed her as he carried her up the stairs.


End file.
